Fun in the springs
by shinji01ikari
Summary: A spin-off of chapter 355 of the manga. Erza decided to take her skin ship with Natsu to another level.


**Fun in the spring**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **XOXOXO**

"Uwah, now this is nice!" Lucy praised as she examined the hot spring that one of the founders of Fairy Tail, Walrod, owned. A good relaxing soak is what her body needs.

"Quite the view we have here." Erza commented as she stood naked, arms crossed over her large breasts. Her long scarlet hair tied in a bun.

"It's marvelous." Wendy agreed wrapped in a towel much like Lucy.

The trio of women and Exceed admired the wondrous view of the mountains and nature surrounding the steaming pool of water. A thick amount of steam covered a lot of the area that made it difficult to see what's behind it. The only sources of light are the stars in the sky.

Erza is the first to approach the pool and kneel near the waters. She gently tapped the water and found it much to her liking. "As expected of Walrod-sama, to know of a secret hot spring like this."

"Look Wendy! It says this place is not only good for your health but works wonders on your physical beauty as well!" Charle pointed at the signed.

"WOW!" Wendy replied in amazement.

It didn't take long before the women settled on the warm waters. The pool was just the right depth for them to sit comfortably on the spring. Countless leaves gently floated on the water that made the ambience nicer.

"There's nothing like taking a dip after an assignment…" Lucy sighed as the warm waters soothed her tired muscles.

"It helps rejuvenate a tired body and soul…" Erza added as she picked off a few leaves from one of the low laying branches. Titania knows that the leaves have very good therapeutic effect on the skin and body. "allowing us to face our future trials refreshed."

"I can't help but feel bad for Natsu-san and Gray-san." Wendy said to Lucy as she sat close to the blonde, legs pressed tightly to her budding chest. Her partner Charle simply floated along the water.

"They'll be fine, I doubt they have any interest in hot spring anyways." Lucy replied with a hint of amusement. In her opinion, men aren't as conscious about their appearance as women.

"Shows you how much you know…" Natsu said flatly while blushing lightly.

"We can enjoy stuff like this from time to time as well." Gray added with a slight blush.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

The trio of women looked at the direction of the voices as the steam cleared and found the other part of their team. Erza simply looked at their direction unfazed while Lucy and Wendy blushed and couldn't help their embarrassment.

"KYAAAAA!" Wendy screamed as she turned around covering her chest.

Lucy picked up the wooden bucket near her and threw it at Natsu's direction, specifically his head which he easily dodged. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE FEMALE'S BATH?!" she screamed while covering her chest.

"We were here first." Natsu countered dryly, never peeling his eyes away from them.

"YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES THAT CAME IN AFTER US!" Gray supported his rival as he looked to the side in embarrassment. He may be prone to striping but that doesn't mean his a pervert that likes to stare at women's bodies. A glimpse is enough.

Happy's words are muted by the water but one could easily assume that it's has something to do with Lucy's nakedness.

"Oh? I did tell you it was a unisex hot spring, didn't I?" Walrod mused as he too entered the waters with a plop, covering his modesty with a towel.

"DON'T JUST CASUALLY STROLL RIGHT IN!" Lucy screamed in shock as she turned around to cover herself. Lucy went to Wendy to cover the girl. "Guys, just… get out for a bit." She pleaded while holding Wendy.

"That's right! It's embarrassing!" Wendy screamed in embarrassment.

"We've seen your naked bodies' lots of times already though…" Natsu pointed out.

"Honestly, the novelty of it wore off a while ago…" Gray lied since he'd only seen Lucy naked a few times, unlike Natsu who sees her naked three to four times a week. Damn Flame brain for having Lucy's spare key all the time.

"Are you guys trying to pour salt in the wound?!" Lucy retorted angrily as she glared at the two.

"Ah well, it's nothing to lose you're composure over…" Erza said as she brushed her scarlet hair with a relaxed sigh. "We are all comrades here, a little skinship is normal." Her eyes landed on Natsu with a rather hungry tint in them.

"IT'S SO NOT NORMAL!" Wendy countered cutely.

"I used to get into the baths with Natsu and Gray all the time." Erza revealed openly as both men groaned at the memory. Both felt violated from the experience even though nothing sexual happened.

"Like we said, that's not normal!" Lucy and Wendy countered in dismay.

Erza quickly approached Natsu and Gray but she latched onto Natsu, her left landed on his chest as her right held his toned arms. "It's been awhile… let me wash your back for you." She breathes into Natsu's ear, pressing her large breasts to him.

"N-no, I'm… I'm good!" Natsu declined even as his body reacted to Titania's touch. He knows too well what the woman wants and he's not in the mood to be watched by others.

Gray's comment went unheard as Erza pulled Natsu into the opposite end of the pool and sat him on a low stool. The thick steam did great to hide the two, giving only a few glimpses of their silhouettes behind it.

 **XOXOXO**

Erza kneeled behind Natsu like a dutiful wife and took the wash cloth on the floor and applied a little body soap to it. She silently pressed the cloth onto Natsu's back and started running it up and down to wash off the dirt. She smiled while watching Natsu's frown as he looked to the side with a blush, her attention landed on his back and his broad shoulders.

' _He's really grown a lot._ ' Erza mused knowing full well how much he's grown as Natsu never left her sight. Erza's naughty side kicked in after making sure that the steam is covering them. Erza removed the cloth from Natsu's back and dropped it on the floor. She pressed her breasts on Natsu's back, loving how he shivered at the contact, sneaking her arms under his armpits and settling on his chest. Erza placed her head on top of Natsu's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to do it? I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't react like you usually do when seeing me in the buff." she asked sultrily.

"The others are right over there, Erza." Natsu replied pointing with his head.

"So?" Erza asked, her fingers trailing circles on his toned chest. "What's a little skinship between comrades… and lovers?" she sensuously licked his ear. Her hands landed on his abdomen and she could feel the heat Natsu's member is radiating and gently wrapped her fingers on his slightly flaccid cock. Erza languidly stroked his cock that slowly grew full mast and prevented her fingers from going all around.

"Aren't you feeling randy, Natsu?" Erza asked in a whisper, disappointed from Natsu's light pants, an obvious sign of him fighting the pleasure. "We haven't done it in weeks and I'm feeling very needy, aren't you?" She suckled on his earlobe.

"I am." Natsu hissed in anger. "I can't just walk towards you and bend you in the middle of the guild and fuck you, can I? Nor will you let me do Mira, Either." All of them have been busy after the tournament as jobs came in left and right with Erza being ordered to take S-class requests while he is with Lucy doing jobs. Then when they did have the time, Walrod's request came and they had to leave immediately and knowing Erza's professionalism on a job, meant no funny business from him. Mirajane, while open from such advances from Natsu, is forbidden by Erza to go beyond oral sex since Natsu and her are a couple.

"Oh…" Erza shivered at the thought of Natsu doing just that as their friends watched the carnal sight. The books she's been borrowing from Levy are slowly doing a number on her head. "I'm sorry, Natsu… let me apologize to you the way you like it. Just relax, Natsu…"

Natsu groaned in bliss at feeling Erza's fist travel up and down his length while she played with his balls. It paled in comparison when Erza used her mouth or large tits, but Titania's skill with her hands did make up for it. Soft groans escaped from his lips as Erza alternated her fists movements, from gripping his cock firmly while stroking him fast, to loose and slow… never making it repetitive. He loved it when Erza's thumb would play with his cock head and rub her palm all over it.

 **XOXOXO**

"HAHAHA, aren't comrades the best?" Walrod asked jovially.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Lucy rebuffed hotly, facing away from the old man. No one in their group knows what's happening behind the steam cloud covering Natsu and Erza.

"Doesn't it?" Walrod repeated as he looked at the group. "Now that you mention it… I haven't told you guys yet…" He slowly raised his arm off the water and presented it to everyone. "Just like Mavis, I'm one of the founding fathers of Fairy Tail." He declared proudly. "That makes me a grand sempai of yours."

Lucy and Wendy simply stared in shock. Gray couldn't even form words. The steam cleared revealing Natsu and Erza's upper bodies. Erza simply stared wide eyed while still stroking Natsu's cock and felt it twitch.

"Eh?" Erza gasped pausing on her job.

"For real…?!" Natsu said in disbelief.

 **XOXOXO**

The couple is once again covered by steam and Erza decided to finish Natsu off. His labored breaths and pleasure filled groans was music to Titania's ears, urging her to go faster to make Natsu cum. Natsu's breathing became short and rapid pants as his orgasm approaches.

Releasing a deep groan, Natsu's cock shot his cum all over Erza's palm to stop it from making too much mess. He shot two more ropes of semen until he stopped cumming as he leaned forward supporting his elbows on his thighs.

Erza felt her hand burn from Natsu's hot cum and made a sound of dismay for wasting his seed. She pulled her hand back and stared at her hand painted white by Natsu's cum. She placed her hand near her face and inhaled the musky scent making her head spin before she placed her ring and middle finger in her mouth and sucked the cum it. The bitter and salty tasting liquid is a far cry from her strawberry cake, but she loved it either way. She licked each finger clean of his cum as the warmth in her stomach spread all over her body.

' _He's been saving up…_ ' Erza thought as she cleaned her fingers. She could only imagine how hard it is for Natsu not sleeping with her much like her with him. It was like Natsu depraving himself of his love of fighting.

After licking her fingers clean of Natsu's cum and her mind cleared a little. It gave her time to listen to Walrod's lecture of what Fairy Tail is truly about. She leaned lovingly on Natsu wrapping her arms around him as she continued to listen to Mavis' words as Walrod remembers. Erza couldn't help but smile when Natsu took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She really loves Natsu's sweetness even though he doesn't know it.

 **XOXOXO**

"Mavis once said, comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners." Walrod lectured as he stared at the sky.

"Please, feel free to lean on me… and I, too, will lean on you as well…" They could all imagine Mavis herself saying those words to them. "There will be painful times… sad times… I'll be with you through thick and thin… you are never alone… the hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow, now let's take a stroll… to the melody from the song of the fairies…"

Walrod finally stopped as he leans further into the water, head listing forward in melancholy. It really is hard to live a long life when you're the only one of your friends still alive.

"Hey, Natsu." Erza whispered in his ear. Hearing Walrod's words that created the foundation of Fairy Tail made her get into a romantic mood.

"Yeah…?" Natsu turned to Erza and met her gentle smile.

"I love you…" Erza whispered and pecked him on the lips, which Wendy saw and blushed, and Requipped the silver band on her ring finger. Natsu felt the cold steel on his shoulder and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment for being cheesy at one point in their relationship. "Now do me." She ordered.

"Ah… ok…" Natsu reluctantly agreed. After Erza's hand job, he doubted if he could wash her properly without his hands wandering.

Erza turned her back to Natsu and handed him the cloth knowing full well that Natsu wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. She felt Natsu scooted closer behind her as his throbbing member pressed between her ass cheeks. She teased Natsu by rolling her butt to stimulate his cock. Erza giggled when Natsu grumbled in annoyance as he continued to scrub Erza's back. Titania moaned low and sultry with every motion of Natsu's hands, tempting him to touch her beyond what he's doing.

"Wait, so that means… you're even older than gramps?!" Natsu realized a little bit late since he's preoccupied with a rather antsy red head.

"That's rude, Natsu." Erza chided for being disrespectful and not returning the favor she did from earlier. She's been rubbing her shapely backside on his throbbing cock, which twitched excitedly at her actions, but he remained stubborn. She has her needs damn it!

"That means… if he's been around that long… he might know about E.N.D. and the demons." Natsu countered as Titania took both of his hands and placed it on top of her luscious breasts. She made sure he felt how hard her nipples are. Natsu had to restrain himself from attacking Erza as her sweet sent invaded his senses.

"E.N.D? Demise…?" Walrod repeated as he took in the information.

"Apparently it's got something to do with Zeref's book of demons." Natsu explained as he kept his hands unmoving on top of Erza's breasts. "My dad, the dragon, tried to defeat it or something…"

"The book of Zeref… another unsettling word…" Walrod added in his musings.

"My breasts need to be cleaned, Natsu…" Erza whispered as she ground her butt on Natsu's throbbing cock.

Unable to deny Titania any longer, Natsu started to wash her breasts. He ran his palm all over her breasts to spread the soap all over it causing Erza to moan in approval at having her nipples stimulated and her sensitive breasts caressed by Natsu's calloused hands. Natsu placed his hands under Titania's large breasts and lifted the large globes of flesh and admired their weight. "Doesn't your back hurt because of these things?" Natsu asked in a whisper since he'd heard Lucy complain about hers from time to time.

"So naughty, Natsu…Ohhh…!" Erza moaned as Natsu decided to focus on her right breast and started doing milking motions, squeezing and pulling her nipple hard. "Not really… ooohh… their weight isn't a problem…" She is quite proud of her upper body strength.

Natsu alternated from left to right as Erza bit her right ring finger to stop her voice from leaking. The heat between her thighs became unbearable and only her steely resolve kept her from voicing her demands. "If I know what E.N.D is then I might be able to figure out where Igneel is… I think, anyway…" Natsu reasoned as he stopped from spreading the soap on Erza's tits and pretending to wash them, and started to genuinely fondling his lover's lovely assets.

Erza writhe as Natsu openly molests her tits, unable to listen to Walrod's words about Tartaros. He lewdly squeezes her breasts and Erza had to clasp her hands on her mouth to muffle her pleasure filled voice. Erza whimpered when Natsu's left hand snaked down her stomach and settled on top of her wet snatch. Erza ground her hips against Natsu's palm as his middle finger pressed firmly against her slit before he inserted two fingers in.

Natsu grunted as his cock throbbed painfully between Erza's ass cheeks. His lust for the woman finally reached its peak and wanted nothing more than to fuck his overly attractive Titania to the ground. Fondling her large breasts slowly brought him to the edge as thoughts of what he wanted to do those lovely globes filled his mind. Feeling her tight walls and juices surround his fingers and her soft butt made him want to bury his cock deep inside her and make her scream his name.

Both lovers panted as they quickly reached their peak as Natsu ground his cock between Erza's ass cheeks. Meanwhile the coil in Erza's stomach is reaching its breaking point as Natsu continues to finger her sopping cunt.

Natsu bit Erza's shoulder to silence his voice as he came all over her back as he squeezed Erza's breasts painfully as it spilled between his fingers. Tears stung Erza's eyes as she bit back a powerful scream, hands still clasped on top of her mouth. Her body quaked in pleasure as her orgasm came in waves knowing how drenched the stool she's sitting at after a powerful orgasm. The feeling of Natsu's cum on her back only heightened the sensation.

"I want you, Erza. Now!" Natsu growled as he placed his hands on her thighs and lifted Titania and scooted on top of the stool and placed her on his lap. His cock jutting out between Titania's legs, feeling her heat and her juices drench his cock.

Erza's unfocused eyes landed on Natsu throbbing cock and wrapped her hands around it and started stroking. "Should we let them watch?" she asked and wondered if their friends have seen the debauchery the two of them are doing just a few feet from them.

"I have an idea." Natsu whispered having heard of Walrod's words. "So you don't know jack shit about where it is! Damn it!" he roared getting everyone's attention as he pushed Erza hard on the floor showing everyone her shapely backside. "When I find them, I'll make them spit it all out! I'll give 'em some of this! And some of that!" he screamed as he punched the air.

Lucy and Wendy watched in shock as Natsu rained blows on Titania behind the steam as Happy and Charle went pail at the sight. All of them ready to run away from ground zero.

"Hey… Natsu…" Gray called out as he quickly gets off the water.

"What?" Natsu asked as he looked at the group.

"Hoh…" They all saw the malicious look on Titania's face and ran away as fast as possible when her fist went flying towards Natsu. Natsu stared in horror and wondered if he really did hit her as his lover's fist closed the gap and he had to close his eyes in a vain attempt to blot out the incoming pain.

Natsu opened his left eye to see Erza's seductive smirk as she stood in all her glory in front of him. He fell off his seat and released a sigh of relief, glad that Erza got his idea. Erza saw Natsu's cock wilted at her more than believable act and sighed in dismay.

"Hohoho…" Walrod's voice broke through the silence and Natsu and Erza had to look at his direction. "Just make sure you clean up your mess by tomorrow. Oh, I think the little one heard you two getting frisky with one another." The member of the heavenly king of Ishgal got off the water and left.

Natsu and Erza stared at one another at the realization that they're not as discreet as they think as Erza frets about what Wendy would think of her. "I guess, there's no point in stopping." Natsu shrugged as Erza suddenly found herself face first on the floor with her ass in the air. Erza stared at the glowing orbs of lust that is Natsu's eyes as steam covered his face, then her sight landed on his monstrous cock twitching and ready to split her apart.

"My ass…!" Erza's breath hitched as Natsu buried his whole length on her unprepared anus. Heat surged up from her rectum as the huge column of meat spread her walls apart. His hips hit the back of her thighs and ass hard as he pounded her mercilessly, watching her ass ripple with each meaty slap. "GOD! Harder Natsu! Make me gape!" She loves it when Natsu turns into mindless beast with only procreation in mind.

Natsu leaned forward and placed his right hand on Erza's shoulder to keep her pinned beneath him. "You're so tight, Erza." He growled, slamming his hips forward with reckless abandon. Erza's anal walls wrapped tightly around his immense girth and would try to keep him buried deep inside her when he pulls out. "You love it in your ass, don't you, Erza?" he asked, loving her screams of rapture as he fucked her with the speed and efficiency of a machine.

"Yes! God! Yes!" Erza screamed her lungs out loving how Natsu dominated her. Her large breasts pressed painfully on the stone floor as he pushed her into it. Natsu reached around Erza's waist to tease her clit with his middle finger before plunging it along with his ring finger inside her drooling snatch. She could only imagine how red her ass is from his piston like movements as her thighs is drenched with her juices. Natsu's fast movements didn't give her anal walls time to contract as he constantly filled her.

Erza's gasping breaths and screams filled the area along with Natsu's harsh grunts. Natsu paused from pounding Erza -eliciting a disappointed moan from Titania- and grabbed hold of her elbows and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor. He then turned Erza's head to face him and gave her a deep probing kiss, his tongue dominating hers as he explored her mouth licking everything he could.

Natsu pulled back suckling on Erza's tongue. "You're such a tease, Erza… wearing such revealing armor and outfits. I'm starting to think you're like Lucy." he complained as he played with her large breasts. Natsu's throbbing cock is lodge deep inside Erza's ass as she contracted her anal muscles to generate pleasure for the both of them.

"That's not true…" Erza countered and moaned as Natsu started playing with her clit. "I'm more cultured than that, I just like competition, that's all." Lying was never Erza's strong suite so she decided to bend the truth a little.

Natsu placed his hands on the back of Erza's thighs and started guiding Titania along his cock. "If you say so…" he replied and started to increase his pace with Erza helping.

Erza didn't like Natsu's reply and would question him later. But for now… "Ohhh… Natsu… I'm close…" she bounced enthusiastically on the Dragon Slayer's lap while Natsu cupped her large breasts and fondled it. He then pressed her large tits together and offered it to Erza who sucked them fiercely, muffling her moans.

The heat of having his cock sheathe into her tight hole is making her race close to orgasm. He grabbed her wrists as he lay on his back on the floor. Erza found her arms bound behind her back as he used them to hold her steady as he swings his hips upward with all his might. Titania's body shook against Natsu's powerful movements making her large breast bounce in time with his thrusts.

"Tell me, Erza, when you're going to cum!" Natsu ordered as he's close to orgasm. His pace became frantic as he fought to remain in control and cum a long with Titania.

Tears trailed down Titania's cheeks as well as a trickle drool escaped her parted lips gasping and panting for air. Her body felt hyper sensitive as she submitted to the pleasures of the flesh as with each forceful thrust of Natsu's cock on her tight ass, the pressure on the pit of her stomach couldn't be suppressed any longer.

"ERZAAAA!" Natsu roared as he raised his waists in the air and buried his cock as deep as it would go inside Erza's ass.

"I'm cumming, Natsu!" Erza screamed as her parted lips sucked in as much air as she could feeling Natsu's cock throb as it continued to release inside of her. She felt her body went limp like a doll cut from its strings as she collapsed on top of Natsu as he turned her head to face him and kissed her parted lips greedily. Their thighs stained with a mixture of their juices as they remained in their current position.

Natsu parted from Erza's tasty lips and grinned at Titania who smiled back. "Ready for more?" he shook his waist to stimulate Erza who moaned in bliss. His fingers languidly stroked her soaked pussy and teased her clit.

"Mmmm…!" Erza moaned and loved how Natsu could play her body like a flute. "Always…" She shot him a seductive smirk as her body quickly recovered from her mind numbing orgasm. Quick recovery is a trait both she and Natsu has in spades and always put into good use whether it is fighting or sex.

Natsu rolled them around as Erza found herself flat on her stomach with Natsu on top of her. Her large breasts squished against the hard stone floor, her arms crossed on top of her head. It was like tanning herself in the beach, albeit Natsu's hard cock lodge deep in her asshole. Natsu kneeled on the stone floor with Erza between his legs and gave him time to admire Erza's wonderful physique, from her shapely butt to her thin waste, the sides of her large breasts squished on the stone floor and her profile, face flushed from the heat and pleasure.

Natsu placed his sweaty palms on the small of her back to brace himself and slowly pulled his cock out of her tight hole. He watched Erza's face contort in pleasure at his slow and deliberate movements. Titania moaned and cooed in a sweet tone of voice as she constricted her anal muscles to prevent Natsu from pulling out, the ridge of his glans scraped her walls and lit fire on every nerve in her body until she felt him stop with his cockhead lodge in her ass.

"Mmmm… Haa!" Erza moaned when Natsu thrusts his cock back inside her. Natsu started slow, torturing the proud knight with his slow movements. The slow cycle of rubbing his cock inside her ass continued for seemed like an eternity to Titania, her back pinned to the floor by Natsu prevented her from pushing back. "Stop… ah! Playing around…Ohhh…Natsu…" she ordered as his slow movements couldn't push her over the edge.

Natsu grinned as he saw her flushed face and pleading eyes looking back at him. He gently rubbed Erza's sides as a prelude of what's to come forcing Erza to relax and be unprepared for the rough pounding she'll receive. He drove his hips forward causing Erza to scream in shock and started to cover her mouth to muffle her voice as Natsu drove into her relentlessly. Her shapely butt rippled every time his hips crashed into her butt.

"Slow down… Natsu…Ahh!" Erza pleaded as she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Despite the rough pounding she's receiving, her ability to sense her surroundings wasn't hampered especially if they do their debauchery anywhere when they feel the urge. "Someone's coming… oh god! Natsu-!" She bit her lips hard when Natsu increased his tempo.

Natsu's couldn't hear Erza's pleas, he could only pick up on his heavy breathing, the meaty smacks of his hips against Erza's ass and her lust filled voice. His ability to sense danger is higher than the woman beneath him due to his enhanced senses, but like fighting, Natsu becomes too focused to notice everything else that doesn't concern him.

"I'm close, Erza." Natsu grunted trying to keep his hands firmly on Erza's sweat soaked back. He could see Erza's head dip downward, fist clenched tightly in defeat as her breath hitched as a sign of her orgasm coming close. After a few more thrusts, Natsu slammed his hips hard on Erza lifting her lower body off the floor as he shot his second load inside her.

"Mmmm…" Erza bit her lower lip hard, eyebrows knitting in pleasure as her body is pulled backward against Natsu's. "Aaahhh…!" She released a pleasure filled sigh, unable to hold the pleasure any longer as she stared forward blankly, her tongue lolled out droll trickling from her lips. Her senses dulled by the white hot pleasure of her orgasm and prolonged by Natsu's neigh endless release inside her.

Natsu's body shook for the last time and pulled out of Erza's stretched asshole. A thin trail of his cum connected his cum covered cock on Erza's asshole. He didn't hear what Erza was saying while he was busy fucking her and knew he'll get a beating after this, but… "Another job well done." He commented as he watched Erza's body quiver as his cum seeped out of Erza's abused asshole that pooled between her legs and gave the woman a light orgasm. "You okay, Erza? Tired already?" he teased knowing it would rile up the woman's competitive spirit.

Erza completely forgot what she was worried about in the first place at Natsu's jab at her lack of stamina. Erza pushed herself off the floor to glare hotly at Natsu, face flushed, her abused asshole tingled in pleasure and the feel of her juices and his cum trialing down her leg only made it more noticeable. Erza stood over Natsu and pulled hard on his ear. "Don't get so smug on me, Natsu!" She chided but only met Natsu's silly grin.

"I give, Erza, I was just joking." Natsu laughed as Erza released his ear.

Erza crossed her arms under her impressive breasts and looked away in shame at being fooled by Natsu before facing him again. With Natsu's silliness, Erza finally regained control of her dulled senses and knew that someone was watching them. "Do you sense someone's presence, Natsu?" she whispered close to his ear.

Meanwhile Natsu's eyes are simply glued on Erza's large breasts dangling in front of him and the hard nubs crowning its tip. "N-no," he stuttered, "My nose can't pick up anything properly from the strong scent of the herbs on the spring and your scent is quite overpowering." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Erza's breasts sway when she nodded at his words.

"Who goes there?" Erza demanded pointing at the bushes as swords materialized and rained down on the hapless shrub. Natsu on the other hand missed his chance to grab Erza's breasts and fell onto the floor.

Erza waited with sword in hand for whatever enemy that would appear out of the bushes and after a few seconds. A small animal came running out and away from the violent woman causing Erza to relax and look back at Natsu standing beside her. More importantly his still rigid cock standing at attention, waiting to be serviced.

Natsu turned to face Erza. "That was a waste of magic." He commented dryly after missing on grabbing Erza's tits. He's starting to become a breast man.

"I'm sure I sensed someone watching us…" Erza grumbled as she kneeled in front of Natsu and grabbed hold his cock.

"Maybe you're just paranoid?" Natsu reasoned as he moaned from Erza's pumping hand.

"I guess you're right…" Erza conceded as she tuck her hair that has come loose behind her ear.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she rolled down into the spring with a thud. She slowly pushed herself off the floor to see the frozen couple staring at her. Erza's lips less than an inch from Natsu's cock. "It's not what it looks like!" she defended and covered her eyes, not without seeing Natsu's cock up close. ' _I can't believe Erza took that inside of her! It's like a log! It's huge!_ ' she thought in disbelief. She didn't notice her towel has snagged a branch and left her naked in front of the couple.

 **Earlier…**

"Why does Natsu have to be so stupid…?" Lucy sighed as she walked back into the springs. The new springs they moved too is not as nice as the first one and due to their quick escape from Erza's wrath, she forgot her toiletries. Wendy got off early and decided to sleep in, too tired from their mission earlier while she decided to take a soak a little longer.

"Maybe… Natsu left early after Erza's beat down and left Erza alone in the springs." Lucy mused that made her move faster towards her destination. A little girl talk with Erza would be nice though finding a topic would be the problem. She continued on her walk until she saw the familiar path towards the spring and started on her way down.

"Ohhh… Natsu… I'm close…" Erza's voice rang in the air followed by her moans of ecstasy and Natsu's strained grunts.

Lucy blushed at what she heard but chucked it up from her overactive imagination and stressed mind. She quietly made her way down the steps as the voices grew louder and clearer. It was halfway down when she saw an image that would forever be burned in her memories.

Natsu and Erza wrapped in the throes of passion with Erza bouncing enthusiastically on Natsu's lap. Natsu's hands expertly fondled Titania's large breasts as he bucks his hips upward.

It boggled the blonde's mind as her team mates brought enjoying each other's company into a whole new level. Unable to find her voice, Lucy quietly hid into the bushes to watch the couple. "I never thought that Erza and Natsu have this kind of relationship…" Sure Erza forces Natsu's head to her chest or lap on occasion, but it's usually one sided that Natsu didn't enjoy.

Watching Natsu grope and fondle Erza's body without getting hacked to death is starting to arouse Lucy. Truth be told that she has grown attracted to the rowdy Dragon Slayer and been the star of her not so innocent dreams and the sight in front of her only made her a tad jealous. Though their relationship is hugely platonic, it didn't stop Lucy from hoping that Natsu would one day walk up to her and ask her out on a date, and not some life threatening job.

As Lucy continued to watch the two go at it like rabbits. She found the towel wrapped around her body quite restricting as heat formed between her legs as her sex started to moisten. Lucy bit her finger, her body flushed with arousal as she continued to watch the couple. She had kicked Natsu out of her apartment countless of times, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't leave and Natsu would have his way with her. Memories of her sitting in front of her writing desk or in her bath tub while playing with herself after Natsu left filled her mind. Though she's not a complete closet pervert like Erza, she does feel the need from time to time.

"Screw it!" Lucy hissed as she changed into a kneeling position sitting on her calves with her legs spread open. Her right hand started to fondle her left breasts over the towel she wore while her left hand traveled south, teasing her swollen sex.

Lucy's right hand gentle fondled her large breast, tracing circles around her covered areola with her index finger, feeling her nipple slowly harden and poke through her towel. A moan escaped from her lips as she rolled her hardened nipple between her index and middle finger. Lucy leaned back, her towel opening and hiking up her waist to reveal her neatly trimmed sex flushed red and soaking wet.

Lucy's eyes are glued to her middle finger running along the length of her slit while fondling her large breast. Her manicured nails scraped along her sensitive labia sending bolts of pleasure through her spine. She bit her lower lip as she watched the couple rut, Natsu pounding Erza from behind as she lay flat on her stomach on the floor. Her fingers rubbed her sex faster in time with Natsu's rapid movements.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…" Lucy whispered feverishly as her fingers rubbed her sex harder and faster. The coil in her stomach is wound too tight, her breathing became short and ragged breaths, her middle finger slipped inside her folds and she came in a silent scream.

Lucy stared blankly at the night sky as she gathered her wits from her orgasm. She looked down at the patch of grass her juices stained and felt ashamed at what she did, but her shame took a backseat when Erza's voice rang in the clearing as a pair of swords almost impaled her.

Panic sets in as Erza demanded her presence, but like her name's origin, luck was in her side when a small animal appeared out of the bushes behind her. Her eyes locked unto the small animal, catching it and throwing it into the bush covering her. Much to her relief, Erza relented. "I need to clean myself before I head back." She whispered in dismay.

Lucy started to leave cautiously but before she could get far. Her feet slipped and the next thing she knew the world is spinning and she's looking at Natsu and Erza, Titania all but ready to take Natsu's member in her mouth.

 **Present time**

The couple looked at each other before looking back at the blushing Lucy, face covered with her hands in embarrassment. Erza was the one to notice Lucy's aroused state from her pert nipples and, much to her amusement, soaked sex. Natsu on the other felt indifferent because he'd seen Lucy's body a couple of times and kind of lost its novelty. Not all of it, but Erza might bite off his little soldier if he showed any interest in the blonde.

' _Someone's been watching…_ ' Erza thought with a smirk. She knew of Lucy's attraction towards Natsu but never made any action towards it. She knew all too well how Natsu could worm into a person's heart without even trying or knowing it himself. So, in a sign of friendship towards the blonde, Erza decided to share Natsu today.

Erza schooled her face in a stern expression as she stood up and walked towards Lucy's direction, ignoring Natsu's attempt to placate her. "What are you doing here, Lucy?" her voice held none of her amusement as Lucy literally paled at her hard glare. It was hard to keep appearances.

"I-I was going to get my stuff when…" Lucy blushed bright red at the memory of what she saw and did. "I saw you two…umm… having sex…" Lucy covered her face again in embarrassment. Why won't they put on any clothes! She saw the white stain running down Erza's thigh and Natsu's still rigid member. Is this her punishment for her short stint as a voyeur?

Erza smirked at Lucy's current state and knew that blonde is quite pliable. Time to try one of her fantasies! A threesome! "Natsu and I have been keeping our relationship a secret until it's time to reveal it to our friends…" She baited Lucy.

"I'll keep quiet about it!" Lucy promised still covering her face.

"Erza…" Natsu tried to reason with Erza. He knew all too well about Erza's secret love for naughty things. While he loves sex with Erza as much as fighting, tricking Lucy to have sex with him didn't sit well with his consciences. Erza gave him a glare that would've melted steel and promised pain causing him to shut up. He just hoped that Lucy is smart enough not to fall for Erza's tricks.

"Very well…" Erza found it hard to keep her stern appearance. "I would like to see some proof that you would keep to your word, Lucy."

"Anything! Just don't kill me!" Lucy shouted. She knew Erza wouldn't kill her, but there are things far worse than death when Titania is involved.

Hook, line and sinker! "I want you to follow my every word, understand?" Erza commanded. "I want you to stand in front of Natsu." She watched as Lucy did as she was told, walking with her head down to avoid looking at Natsu. "Good. Now, relax." Erza assured as she guided Lucy in a kneeling position who continued to avoid looking at Natsu. "I want you to give Natsu the blowjob you interrupted… without using your hands." She whispered sultrily as she turned Lucy's face towards Natsu's rigid erection. "You also need to swallow every drop without spilling." Erza is a cruel taskmaster.

Lucy's eyes traveled along the length of Natsu's cock and audibly gulped at the predicament she's got herself into. She knew that she could run away and based on Natsu's look, he too seemed unwilling to go with Erza's plan. But she realized that deep down; she wanted to do this with him. So she steeled her nerves and tried to mimic what she read from some of Levy's not so innocent books.

Lucy lathered her tongue with saliva and stuck it out and warily placed it against the underside of Natsu's shaft and winced at how hot the pole of meat. The taste left none to be desired for the blonde, Erza sagely left out the fact that it came directly from her ass, but she soldiered on until she reached the bulbous head leaking with precum. She tasted the clear liquid with her tongue and opened her mouth as far as it would go and felt like she would dislocate her jaw at the effort. Lucy leaned forward until she has Natsu's glans is inside her mouth and returned to her kneeling position making Natsu's cock jut forward and she started to swallow his length.

Erza's impressed as she watched Lucy bob her head along Natsu's cock, drool coating the length Lucy's comfortable with. She even learned a few tips from the blonde who stuck out her tongue that caressed the underside of Natsu's shaft as he continuously slid into her mouth. Erza found it quite effective as Natsu's apprehension earlier vanished as he held Lucy's head and swung his hips.

"You're a natural at this, Lucy." Natsu groaned as he looked down at the blondes bouncing hair. He didn't want to sound crass or anything, but it was what he felt as he watched Lucy blow him. He felt Erza's hand snake on his sides and wrapped around his waist, her large breasts squeezed on his back and her tongue along his neck. He turned his head to the side to meet Erza's lips.

Erza pulled back smiling as she peaked down Natsu's shoulder, watching Lucy slowly bring Natsu to orgasm. "Still feel bad for what I did?" She whispered hotly to his ear and gasped when she felt Natsu's free hand find cup her sex and moaned when he inserted two fingers and started pumping.

"I do. God! Just a little more, Lucy."" Natsu moaned as he felt his balls tighten and ready to cum. His hold on the blondes head tightened and started pushing his cock deeper into her mouth until it invaded her throat, trying in vain to push him back and breaking her promise of not using her hands. "I still feel bad for this, but…!" Natsu tried to say as his instincts took over. He swung his hips viciously and drove his cock deep into Lucy's mouth and throat.

Erza watched as her Natsu used Lucy's mouth to relieve his balls of his cum. Rather than took pity on the blonde choking on Natsu's cock, her perverted mind wandered on what kind of punishment she would give Lucy for breaking her promise. In fact, the sight excited Erza and wanted to take over for Lucy, her steely resolve was the only thing that stopped her from acting.

"I'm cumming Lucy!" Natsu grunted as he came inside Lucy's mouth.

Lucy's cheek bulge at the amount Natsu released inside her mouth. Tears stung the blonde's eyes as foul taste of Natsu's cum filled her taste buds and spill to the sides of her mouth. Her eyes bulge when Natsu pushed his cock down her throat where he deposited the rest of his load. Lucy closed her eyes and hoped Natsu finishes soon as she's starting to suffocate. Just as when Lucy thought she was going to die, Natsu withdrew his cock out of her mouth as Natsu shot another rope of cum on her face. She fell on her hands and threw up Natsu's cum, taking lung full of air despite the disgusting feeling of Natsu's cum coating her throat.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Lucy!" Natsu panicked as he ran around in circles. What the hell did he do? He almost killed Lucy because he enjoyed her blowjob too much, forgetting that she wasn't Erza.

Erza ignored Lucy's plight as the blonde tried to regain her bearings. Erza looked at Natsu's cum on the stoned floor, still impressed at the inhuman amount he could release and thought of how much of a waste it is. This cannot be allowed. She turned her attention at Natsu who made a great expression of Happy when he panics, her eyes landing on Natsu's still rigid member bouncing up and down while he runs, Erza's thoughts went down the gutter.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Erza ordered as she punched Natsu in the face. Natsu screamed in pain as held his face while kneeling on the floor. Nodding at her work, Erza focused on the blonde for the second phase of her plan, though she felt bad for Lucy's current state, punishment must be dealt. "You know what this means, right, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at white stain on the floor and couldn't believe that a person could ejaculate so much. Her face felt sticky and the taste just won't leave her mouth. She didn't heard Erza clearly, but the look she received meant that she failed in her task. "I can't believe some people could stomach that…" Thank god none of her dinner followed after. "What do you want me to do, Erza?!" Lucy screamed in shock when Erza pushed her unto her back and pinned both of her hands on top of her head.

Lucy felt an excited shiver run up her spine at Erza's predatory gaze, a confident smirk plastered on Titania's lips. She tried to move, but Erza straddling her hips prevented her from doing anything more than struggle vainly making her large tits sway hypnotically. Lucy couldn't avert her eyes from Erza's face, entranced by Titania's seductive smile. She stopped struggling and simply accepted her fate.

Erza nodded at her success while she studied and admired the blonde's body. With her free hand, Erza gently palmed Lucy's right tit, causing Lucy to gasp at the contact. She gave it a gently squeeze, testing its firmness that caused Lucy to bite back a moan. Erza recalled the memory of Natsu commenting about how soft Lucy's breasts were compared to her, being a recipient of a few breast facials from the blonde acquainted him to Lucy's lovely assets. Much to Erza's dismay, Natsu was right and Lucy's breasts are much softer than hers. Not that hers was any less desirable, she just didn't like losing in any competitions.

She fondled Knightwalker's tits when she defeated her Edolas counterpart in combat and pretty much molested the woman. It was to make sure that her breasts are as soft as she thought, but fondling Knightwalker only proved how firm they are. It was the reason why Knightwalker was out for Scarlet's blood, not because she stole her clothes and pretended to be her, but because she couldn't swallow the indignity of being molested by her Earthland counterpart and made to cum until she passed out in bliss.

Discarding the thoughts of Selfcest out of her mind, Erza started to fondle Lucy's breasts loving the way the blonde squirmed under her actions. Erza saw Lucy's pert nipple, a brighter shade of pink compared to hers and licked her lips. Erza summoned a three pronged spear on her free hand and impaled it on the floor pinning Lucy's wrist in the process allowing her full control of both her hands.

Erza leaned forward and supported her weight on her left hand, their breasts pressed against one another, more importantly their stiff nipples rubbed against one another. Erza cupped Lucy's cheek and could still feel the cum on Lucy's face, she gently wiped the stain off Lucy's and sensuously placed it in her mouth, moaning as she did. Sucking her fingers clean and using her tongue to get everything, she faced Lucy once again, amused at her stunned and embarrassed expression. Erza grinned before she attacked Lucy's lips with her own in a hungry kiss.

Lucy's eyes bugled and released a muffled moan when Erza bit her lower lip. "Mmph!" Her eyes clouded over as Erza's skilled tongue invaded her mouth. She tasted the foul taste of Natsu in Erza's lips and tongue, but the taste of strawberries accompanied it, it made it more acceptable, more… exquisite. Lucy kissed back, putting all her being to it, battling Erza's tongue with her own and chasing it back to its owner and explored Erza's mouth sloppily.

Lucy felt light headed as her first kiss was stolen by Erza, filled with lust and desire. Their bodies rubbed sensuously, generating pleasure throughout her system. She felt Erza changed her position from straddling her to spooning to her side all without breaking their lips contact. Her body arched when she felt two fingers slid inside her folds. She came from the insertion. Her body writhe in mind numbing pleasure as Erza expertly played with her sex.

Erza broke contact, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, feeling Lucy's hot breath wash over her. "Did it feel good, Lucy?" She's breathing hard and the dull throb between her legs told her to get Natsu to fuck her again. But she has a more important task than that.

"Erza… I…" Lucy trailed off trying to recapture Erza's lips. She'd forgotten the reason why she was in her current position in the first place. All her mind could tell her was she needed to taste Erza's lips again, to have Erza bring her into another searing climax. "Don't stop…"

"It's time for your punishment." Erza informed as Lucy dumbly nodded.

Whatever could her punishment be, Lucy thought that it couldn't be worse or pleasurable than what she's experiencing right now, right?

Erza turned to the side to watch Natsu gaping at them like a fool and based from his flushed face and rigid member. Natsu is quite aroused and ready to do whatever she asks. "Come here, Natsu." She called out to him, snapping him out of his daze and walk towards her.

Lucy watched Natsu walk towards their direction and the appendage dangling between his legs. Erza pushed herself off Lucy and positioned Natsu between Lucy's legs. They moaned when Natsu's length rubbed along her sensitive sex. Lucy realized that Natsu was so long that's he's length rested halfway on her stomach and if she just craned her neck forward she could suck him once again. Lucy's thought processes was so shot she didn't realize that her neck didn't have the ability to stretch.

The realization of what Erza was about to make them do snapped them out of their lust filled haze. A moment of awkward realization wrapped the trio, but it was Natsu that broke the silence.

"I know that you don't want any of this, but…" Natsu took a deep calming breath. "Do you still want to continue even though Erza's just tricking you?" He winced in pain as Erza pulled at his ear, hard. He met Erza's angry glare with his own, he won't back down especially with the thought of raping Lucy hung over him like a dark cloud.

The thought of forcing himself to a woman filled his being with disgust. Lucy may be willing now because of her lust filled state and Erza's meddling, but what happens after. Lucy is a dear friend and hurting the blonde is the last thing in his mind.

Lucy watched as the lovers argued and couldn't help but giggle. It caught their attention and their gaze landed on her, making her quite uncomfortable. "Um… I already knew of… well… Erza's trick, I'm really afraid of what she'd do to me." She confessed while looking to the side before turning to face Natsu. "I want this, Natsu, I'm sure of it. Just be gentle, ok?" she smiled bashfully, somehow it felt that she confessed her feelings for Natsu right then and there.

"Ok. Just try to hold on when I end up losing control." Natsu warned as he aligned his cock into Lucy's slit before slowly pushing forward. He had to thank Erza for making sure Lucy is wet enough for him to ease his girth.

Lucy writhes in discomfort and slight pain from Natsu's girth, stretching her from what she could believe possible. She craned her head downward when she felt Natsu stopped and realized he was barely halfway inside her. She saw him grin apologetically at her as he leaned forward allowing her to admire his toned torso and defined chest. It was then that she felt the spear binding her wrist came off and landed with a flop in the spring. Lucy's face burnt badly when Natsu pecked her in the lips, placing his right hand on her waist and used his left to support his weight as he loomed over the blonde.

"Sorry about this…" Natsu apologized as he tightened his grip on Lucy's waist and pulled her back as he pushed his forward hips forward, burying his whole length. He could feel Lucy's fingers rake his back and scream out when he shoved his whole length inside her in a tight squeeze.

Erza watched in fascination and couldn't help but take pity at the blonde. She knew she could handle pain well; blocking Jupiter was a clear example. But when Natsu entered her the first time, doing the same as she did to Lucy, she too screamed her lungs out because of the pain. Though when she got over it… Natsu lost most of his time to Erza's relentless demands for coitus.

Natsu could see Lucy battling with the pain and tried his best not to move. "Are you ok now, Lucy?" he asked kissing the blonde in the lips to distract her from the pain.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's kind gesture. "Yeah… you could move now." She nodded after the pain settled to manageable levels. She felt she was about to be split in half by Natsu's girth when he forced the rest of his cock inside her, but when the pain subsided to a dull throb. Pleasure coursed through every vein in her body as Natsu started to rock her body with his slow but powerful motions. It wasn't too long before Lucy's head flailed from left to right as she screamed her lungs out.

Erza watched the sight of Natsu dominating the blonde with a smug smirk and arms crossed under her large breasts, as Lucy screamed out her first orgasm. It made Titania a little bit randy and decided to join in on the fun. She stalked towards the two and stood over Lucy's head facing Natsu. "It's your to return the favor." Erza commanded as she kneeled at Lucy's blushing face, spreading her nether lips apart and giving Lucy a clear view of her soaked sex.

"That's good, Lucy. Oooh!" Erza cooed as leaned forward and met Natsu's lips. She ground her crotch as Lucy's face that did her best to service Erza and not suffocate from Titania's enthusiastic movements. "She's really good at this, Natsu. I think I'd enjoy having her around from time to time. Oooh!"

Natsu glared at Erza, face flushed from pounding Lucy. "No." he countered while groping Erza's left tit roughly. "This is a onetime thing, Erza!" He would put his foot down on Erza's not so reasonable request. Lucy could join, but not Mirajane? That's just unfair in his books. He and Mirajane had been fooling around for quite some time even before they became a couple.

Erza glared angrily at Natsu for rejecting her offer. "And why is that? That's good, Lucy!" She knew the reason all too well. Mirajane. Erza always felt that she stole Natsu from Mira, especially when she found out about their less than innocent meetings behind closed doors even before they became a couple. Erza's afraid that if she allowed Natsu and Mirajane to go further, she'd lose Natsu. She does not doubt Natsu's feeling for her, it was her jealousy at work.

"Mira!" Natsu grunted and confirmed Erza's doubts. "Not until you let Mira and I do it." It's not like he'd leave her for Mirajane even though they've been more than friends before Erza and his relationship started. They just wanted to know what it feels like to do it with each other and end things with a bang.

Lucy despite being plowed by Natsu and doing her best to please Erza, she started to realize things she didn't before; Erza scolding Natsu when he suddenly appears with Mirajane or Mirajane asking Natsu to help her for a prolonged period of time. She didn't know that they had a very complicated relationship behind everyone's back and she's learning all the sordid details while in a very distracting position between the two.

Lucy hoped that she could still remember all the details after this as it would be a nice addition to her unfinished novel. She strained her ears to listen to their conversation amidst the lustful groans and moans the filled the area. It took a while but she heard the two come to a conclusion letting Natsu and Mirajane have free reign over their emotions.

Erza decided despite Lucy's best efforts to make her reach climax, it wasn't enough to push her to the edge. So, Erza decided to finish Lucy off and continue where Natsu and she left off. "Why don't you lie down, Natsu, and let Lucy be on top." She whispered close to his face, their hot breathes washing over their faces while Natsu fondled her breasts expertly.

"Ok." Natsu nodded and kissed Erza deeply. "Thanks again, Erza." He grinned at Erza who stood up from her position from Lucy's face. "I'm tired, Lucy, let's switch places." He lied, grabbing hold of Lucy's arms and pulled her into a sitting position, her hands pressed on his chest.

Lucy believed Natsu's lie as he rested his back on the stone floor of the spring. She herself is close to her limit, not having that much stamina in the first place and just a few moments away from a mind numbing orgasm. She didn't know that Natsu and Erza could go at it all day with few breaks in between. So, she found herself looking down at Natsu, hands on his firm and broad chest and a little unsure of what to do.

"I'll start moving now, Natsu…" Lucy said unable to take their expectant gazes. She slowly raised her hips until only the tip is left and sunk herself to the base. Unlike when Natsu moved for her, Lucy found it difficult to find what works for her unlike Natsu whose every movement caused unimaginable pleasure.

The couple watched as Lucy did her best to get herself off but only tires herself faster. Having had enough of Lucy's not so stellar attempt, Erza pushed the blonde forward until she's face to face with Natsu. "Erza?!"

"You still have a long way to go, Lucy, before you could please yourself and your partner." Erza lectured as she positioned herself behind the blonde and had to admit that Lucy did have a nice backside. "Natsu, continue where you left off. It's clear to me that she would take a few more practice before she could fully enjoy this."

Lucy blushed brightly at Erza's not so kind assessment. She didn't know what's more embarrassing, Erza telling her she sucked at sex or the fact that she's having sex with Natsu while Erza's watching.

"You'll get used to it." Natsu assured as he placed his hands on Lucy's shapely backside and couldn't help but give her butt a squeeze causing Lucy to squeal in shock and glare at him. "Don't blame me! You're the one that always plants your butt on my face!" he argued grinning. He's also a generous recipient of Lucy's accidental butt facial from time to time.

"Oh, god! Natsu!" Lucy moaned as Natsu started to lift his waist and bring hers down. She placed her head on the crook of his neck and her hands clenched into tight fists. She didn't know how Natsu could always hit her weak spots but she's not complaining as her climax starts to build rapidly as her strength wavers.

Erza watched in mild envy as Natsu's cock split Lucy's pussy wide or how her butt rippled with each of Natsu's thrust. Erza placed her hand on Lucy's butt and spread them apart to see the blonde's puckered bud twitching. Erza buried her face between Lucy's butt and teased the blondes anus with her tongue with a little difficulty from Natsu's movement.

"That's dirty, Erza! Mmm!" Lucy reasoned but failed to form anymore words. Despite how disgusting what Erza is doing to her butt, she couldn't deny how good it felt. Erza's tongue sent bolts of electric pleasure each time her tongue played with her anus. Her voice came out in squeaks, moans and pants as Natsu increased his pace. Her body made a small arch over Natsu as Erza held her waist in place. The double assault from the lovers drove Lucy close to the edge as her fist clenched and toes curled at what would be her most explosive and final climax of the night.

"I'm close… Natsu!" Lucy screamed between pleasure filled moans. After a few more thrusts from Natsu, Lucy came for the final time squirting all over Natsu's cock as it tried to milk it of all its cum.

"You're clenching up, Lucy!" Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's walls tightened around his cock when she came. The tightness felt so good to the Dragon slayer that it forced him to cum and flood her insides with his sperm.

Erza on the other hand wiped the trickle of Lucy's juice from her chin as she watched her friends reach climax. Lucy's arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck, body going rigid before going slack from her release while Natsu's hips jerk as he pumps the blond full of his seed. Erza waited for a while for Natsu to taper off and never stops to be amazed at how much the guy could cum. She's always thankful for the person that invented contraception magic for there would be a little Natsu or Erza causing havoc in the guild if she didn't cast it on Natsu.

"Are you done?" Erza asked, face as neutral as ever, looking down at the panting Natsu and unconscious Lucy.

"Yeah…" Natsu nodded holding the sleeping blonde gingerly in his arms. His wilted cock slipped out of Lucy's overstuffed snatched leaking of his cum. "That felt different…" he commented idly while looking at Erza then to Lucy's sleeping face.

"Indeed…" Erza responded idly looking at Natsu, more specifically his cock. While she value her friends' life over hers, Lucy was in no real danger and she's still halfway done with Natsu. So, Erza couldn't help but feel impatient at how slow Natsu is from prying Lucy off him. Only her discipline stopped her from voicing her complaints and occupied herself of all the naughty things Natsu could try on her when Lucy's completely out of the picture.

"I'll carry Lucy back up, Erza." Natsu said as he started his way back up the stairs snapping Erza out of her thoughts. Just as he was about to take his first step, a glove hand stopped him from his tracks. Turning around he saw Erza in her Flight armor and couldn't help but remember the time they did it while she's wearing it. He never thought that Erza could ride him that fast.

"I'll do it.!" Erza offered a little eagerly, coughing in her fist to regain her composure. "It's faster this way and I won't wake them up." She gently took Lucy off Natsu's arms and vanished from sight.

"Erza sure is strange…" Natsu commented idly as he removed his towel once again and prepared to enter the spring. Just as he was about to relax in the spring, Erza appeared in front of him. "What happened, Erza?" he couldn't help but ask his knight.

Erza requipped her armor off and sat beside Natsu in the spring. "Wendy saw me come in carrying Lucy while naked with your scent all over us… In my panic, I told Wendy that she could do it with you when she grows up as long as she keeps quite." She relayed what happened with a straight face as if what she did was normal.

Natsu eyes almost popped out of his sockets at Erza's latest stunt. "Wendy agreed?!"

Erza nodded. Though she really didn't get an answer since Wendy fainted when she offered Natsu as a reward for her silence. Erza simply took Wendy's blushing and stuttering reply as a yes. "Let's continue, N-A-T-S-U…" Erza purred as she took her favorite toy and started stroking it.

 **XOXOXO**

A week later, Erza found herself at the bar with Mirajane manning it. Natsu is off on another job with Lucy, though this time, Wendy started to tag along more often without being asked.

"So… how was it?" Erza asked without preamble or trepidation. She saw Natsu and Mirajane walk in at the same time and vanished for a whole day. It doesn't take a genius to know that they've done it. Even the guild thinks the same, but have different opinions since they all thought that Natsu is not interested in relationships.

"It was nice…" Mirajane replied simply, placing the mug she just cleaned on the tray. "In an incestuous kind of way. Like having sex with a step-sibling. Its taboo, but it's the best." Erza's eyes started to spin as Mirajane continued to tell her that after their first round she realized that she saw Natsu as a brother, but kept it to herself and found it more pleasurable with incest in mind. Thinking of Natsu as her brother who made love to her. It didn't take too long for Erza's brain to overheat and pass out on the counter.

"What happened to, Erza?" Cana asked about to start her second round of drinking.

"Nothing." Mirajane giggled. She confirmed her feelings for Natsu after their first and last night together. She loves him, pure and simple. Lissana's supposed death stopped her from pursuing him any further. But she knew his happiness lies with Erza and she would step back as promised, but it didn't mean there was no payback for stealing her man.


End file.
